


A Penitent Man

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, F/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #8:  Never regret anything because at one time it was exactly what you wanted</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Penitent Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #8: Never regret anything because at one time it was exactly what you wanted

  
_“I could live a thousand lifetimes with you.”_

And they came close; the only two people in the world who could turn hours into the nearest semblance of forever. It was sun drenched blue skies, buildings that towered high as if sprung from a graphic novel, dancing moonlight on flushed skin, bright smiles, hope and contented wishes and ‘home sweet home’.

Perfect. _ Too _perfect.

It broke her. Split her mind in half and cracked her soul into a billion fragments. It left a hole where a heart should be.

He loved her. So much. _Too_ much. But it _was_ love.

  



End file.
